


2x5 Micro Ficlets, Prompts and Drabbles

by RhysTalCernunnos



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Flirting with Ice Cream, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTalCernunnos/pseuds/RhysTalCernunnos
Summary: Just so I can keep all the micro Ficlets, prompts and Drabbles in one place.Eventually I might have one of each pairing I know of... Maybe....





	2x5 Micro Ficlets, Prompts and Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as  
> rhysgalentalcernunnos.  
> You can find all the asks/prompts under "ask" if you do the search on my blog.  
> Feel free to send as many as you want. But remember, please be patient with me. It may take some time for me to answer. But I WILL eventually answer.  
> Since I have no life. LOL

2x5 micro fic prompt requested by downwarddnaspiral

*cracks knuckles* lemme see what I got....

 

Wufei and Duo sat on a bench as they waited for the other, now ex-pilots, to join them for a "Boys Day Out" as Duo had called it. Duo had insisted on getting ice cream as it was still a novelty to him. Wufei had wisely told them to put Duo's into a cup. As Duo used a spoon to happily devour his ice cream, Wufei gave a tiny smirk.  
Duo nearly dropped his spoon as he watched as Wufei lapped at his own ice cream cone. He couldn't look away as he watched that pink muscle slide along the ice cream scoops to collect the rapidly melting bits before returning to Wufei's mouth.  
Wufei had to fight to keep from chuckling in amusement at Duo's unabashed stare. To Wufei, and the others that knew the braided ex-pilot, Duo was an open book if you knew what to look for. He had known for a while that Duo was very interested in him. He was interested in Duo, romantically. Duo's cluelessness had been cute, at first. Wufei took as much of his ice cream into his mouth as he could before slowly withdrawing it, taking a good portion of it as he does so, staring right into those widened violet eyes while doing so. He watched as Duo's Adam's apple bobbed as Duo swallowed thickly. Duo nearly missed his mouth with his next spoonful of his ice cream, getting a little on the corner of his mouth. Wufei let his eyes become half-lidded, he leaned over and licked the bit of ice cream from the corner of Duo's mouth as Duo's breath suddenly became labored.  
"Wufei, I...." Duo began.  
"I know." Wufei interrupted, "I feel the same way about you too."  
Duo stared at Wufei, mouth gaping like a fish for a moment. Wufei then did chuckle and kissed Duo, effectively sending Duo's mind into a meltdown.  
"Well, it's about time." Quatre says with a laugh as he, Trowa and Heero walked up to them.  
Duo stared at them.... "ALL OF YOU KNEW?!?" Duo all but shouted.

 

End of transmission…..


End file.
